THE LAST PAGE
by Bluemice
Summary: Yang Baekhyun tahu, dia hanya perlu diam dan terus bernapas bahkan ketika ia perlu berakhir dalam rumah sakit jiwa sekalipun.
1. Chapter One

_"I dont know if this is a love story or not. But when i saw you write down the 'i love you' only for my eyes, right that time i realized that fairy tales won't ever be neccessary.."_

*

**OVERBOARD**

.

.

CLOUDS

Dia membenci langit.

Sementara awan-awan tersebut menari dalam pelukan udara dan bergerak mengitari angkasa, pikirannya justru mengutuk segala pemandangan itu. Ketika cahaya mentari layaknya lampu sorot pengiring gerak gumpalan putih membeku di atas sana ia justru merasa muak dengan tiap hal yang tergambar di permukaaan kanvas biru tersebut.

Jika nyawa ia terima lewat rupa seekor burung, maka seluruh kata pada lembar kisah hidupnya hanya tentang merusak segala yang belindung dalam dekap langit. Mungkin juga lewat sebuah petir atau tetesan air hujan, tetapi jika itu mengenai kehancuran segala hal yang kini masih terus berada dalam pandangannya maka hidup tidak akan mampu terasa lebih baik dari apapun.

Karena ia membenci kebohongan, dengki begitu dalam atas rupa palsu keanggunan angkasa ketika beberapa saat setelahnya belasan guntur datang menerkam. Tidak ada yang lebih ia hina selain lukis awan teramat banyak sebelum kerusakan oleh tarian air hujan. Mereka semua terlalu cantik untuk menjadi topeng dan dia merasa terluka karenanya.

Tetapi segala hal tersebut amat tidak terkendali di atas sana. Semuanya, mungkin saja mereka tertawa keras ketika dirinya kembali menjadi satu-satunya oeang bodoh yang pernah begitu mencintai bagian indah sang paras dunia tersebut.

"Aku mengerti apa tujuan dari ucapanmu, Junmyeon. Tapi sementara kau menggunakan rasa kasihan itu untuk menghentikanku, bagaimana dengan yang kulakukan untuk membuat-nya tetap hidup setelah semua harga itu? kau tidak cukup gila untuk menjadi perusak 'kan?"

Dirinya mendengar lagi balas kalimat dari seorang wanita di balik pilar sementara angin datang lebih banyak, menarik jauh surai hitam arang dengan gelombang tipis pada beberapa sisi bawah ribuan helai tersebut.

Satu lagi perlawanan untuk memperbaiki dirinya telah datang.

"Dia berhak atas semua waktu yang sudah berlalu, kau paham? Setidaknya aku tidak ingin menyesali apapun ketika aku sekarat nanti jadi kau yang seharusnya mendengarkan aku!"

Wanita yang berseru itu nampak mengusap dahi setelahnya lalu mata beralih pada satu-satunya sosok yang menjadi tujuan seruannya lewat telepon, "Aku pernah berpikir untuk pergi tepat 3 bulan setelah pemakaman itu terjadi. Menyerahkan semua yang sejak awal menjadi milik-nya tanpa pikir panjang, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melarangku karena aku bukan hadir untuk melakukan semua ini. Tapi dia bahkan bisa mati sebelum hitungan ke-5 langkahku pergi dan kau baru saja membuat semua yang sudah bertahan menjadi kacau! Apa kau berencana membuatku mati tanpa sempat berhenti mengurus semua ini?‼"

Kedipan memancing rasa pedih pada dua manik sewarna kacang hazel yang masih terus menantang ke atas, kata-kata tersebut lagi dan lebih banyak datang terdengar ke telinganya. Wajah berpahatkan tulang runcing itu kian terangkat naik mengacuhkan keinginan hatinya untuk kembali meratap, justru melimpahkan tekanan pikiran pada getar yang kini nampak di bibir.

Tidak ada lagi menangis, tidak lagi untuk hari ini.

_"Sia, dengarkan aku. Bahkan orang paling tak waras pun menolak diskusi lewat telepon jika itu tentang nyawa mereka. Jadi bukankah lebih baik kau datang agar kita dapat benar-benar bicara?"_

"Tidak, tidak, kau yang dengarkan aku. Jangan bicara padaku sebelum kau memperbaiki semua jalan pikiran bodohmu, kau sialan. Dan minta mereka bersiap dengan cepat, tuan muda akan datang sekarang‼"

Geram menjadi penanda berakhirnya dialog sekaligus membuat sosok mungil dengan kemeja kuning pucat itu kembali mengganti raut wajahnya sebelum ia mendengar suara benda yang diletakkan kasar. Bantingan ke seribu bagi sebuah ponsel, tetapi sepanjang bunyinya terdengar belum sekalipun lelaki itu memberi tanda keterkejutan.

"Tuan muda.."

Satu kedipan mengubah semua bukti perasaan yang nampak di wajah, suara sang wanita memanggil tubuhnya berbalik dan menjadi pribadi yang ia izinkaan untuk dikenal oleh orang-orang. Dia melihat wanita itu tersenyum hingga bungkuk hormat sebelum dialog mereka.

"Anda terlihat segar hari ini. Pelayan menyiapkan sesuatu yang manis untuk sarapan?"

Membalasnya lewat senyum tipis, sang wanita kemudian bergerak lebih dekat lalu menjangkau pergelangan tangannya, "Saya yakin anda sadar benar jika cuaca terlalu dingin untuk melipat lengan pakaian setinggi ini. Kita juga setuju tentang menghindari flu hingga salju berakhir. Bukankah rusa-rusa yang akan mulai berkeliaran nanti terlalu cantik untuk kita lewatkan?"

Kini si lelaki mengangguk, Kim Sia– bagaimana orang memanggil dirinya, kemudian menoleh singkat pada sesuatu yang berada di balik tubuh lelaki itu.

"Anda menyukai hal-hal yang mengisi taman belakang?"

Yang tubuhnya lebih kecil sekali lagi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Saya berpikir bahwa bunga-bunga yang tak berbicara itu sebenarnya tak benar ingin tumbuh di tanah tempat mereka berada sekarang, tuan muda."

Sia menuntun tubuh mereka berdua untuk tepat berdiri di depan kaca pembatas ruang dengan taman, "Bukan seperti warna merah menyala milik mawar yang melarang diri mereka disentuh lewat duri, tanaman di sana justru berwarna pucat. Bersembunyi sekalipun sadar bahwa matahari tak melepas satupun dari semua kelopak, mereka berpikir setidaknya mata kita akan memilih bunga lainnya untuk dikagumi daripada mereka sendiri. Seperti seseorang yang aku ingat masih menangis sekalipun wajahnya di suatu malam jamuan makan telah terlihat sangat manis. Dia tidak memberi duri karena dia tidak membenci sekitar, tetapi yang terjadi ialah hal sebaliknya. Dia terlalu takut untuk dikagumi, dia terus mundur lalu bersembunyi di balik pintu sampai mereka benar-benar melupakannya. Lalu dia akan berdiri di depan kaca jendela dan melihat bagaimana orang lain justru mengagumi bunga yang tak lebih indah darinya. Semakin redup, hingga cahaya mentari sama sekali tak dapat menyentuhnya.." Sia berpaling pada lelaki bersurai cokelat blonde yang menahan begitu banyak reaksi untuk nampak di wajahnya.

Kalimat itu kemudian berlanjut, "…seperti dia yang merawat bunga pucat lainnya. Hanya saja bunga pucat lainnya tumbuh nyaris tanpa warna bukan karena mereka takut dikagumi. Sebuah rahasia perlu anda ketahui, tuan muda. Bahwa mereka terlalu sibuk untuk bersyukur karena dapat mengagumi anda hingga mengabaikan warnanya sendiri. Memuja paras pemiliknya yang terlalu manis."

Baris rona merah mengembang hingga tulang pipi yang melingkar di kedua rahang lelaki tersebut sepenuhnya menonjol sekalipun wajahnya dialihkan ke sisi lain, Sia tertawa sambil menunjuk pekat tanda tersipunya sang tuan muda.

"Anda tahu, mulai sekarang anda harus lebih berhati-hati. Aku banyak mendengar para anggota mansion memuji keindahan wajah seorang putra tunggal Byun. Mereka tidak akan berhenti jika mereka pernah melihat anda merona seperti itu, tuan muda."

Dia mengalihkan wajahnya lebih jauh lagi, merasakan pipinya kian memanas hingga nyaris melangkah pergi sebelum langkah itu dibekukan.

"Tuan muda, ini sudah waktunya.."

Senyum yang sempat tercipta menemani sedikit kenyamanan yang sempat hinggap dalam benak lelaki tersebut, untuk satu kali lagi, terhapus tanpa sisa. Dia kembali mengingat rasanya seperti yang selalu terjadi di waktu lalu sementara mulai paham apa alasan baginya hingga terus kehilangan perasaan itu.

"Kim Junmyeon, anda masih mengingatnya? Dia telah menanti anda untuk datang dan saya yakin dia akan senang untuk mendengar cerita anda."

Bahwa terlarang baginya untuk pernah merasa bahagia lagi.

"Saya sangat menyesal. Tapi anda bisa memiliki 10 menit tanpa gangguan, mungkin itu cukup jika anda ingin melihat taman terakhir kali sebelum—"

Kali ini dia menggeleng singkat tanpa gerak lain, menyandarkan telapak tangan pada kaca besar di hadapannya beberapa saat kemudian berbalik memunggungi pemandangan lahan berbunga tersebut.

"Saya mengerti. _This way, young master Byun.._"

.

.

"B—"

Terkejut hingga mengadah cepat, kerutan dahinya bahkan tak kunjung memberi petunjuk tentang kapan wanita yang menempati satu-satunya kursi di depan meja penuh berkas itu akan bersuara. Satu kali lagi mengamati ukiran tinta pengisi kolom nama pada lembar identitas dalam map, ia membenarkan letak kacamata hingga sepenuhnya tiap huruf diperbesar kian jelas.

"Bukankah dia—"

"Kau memiliki ingatan yang baik. _Yhep_, itu adalah dirinya."

Dua alisnya lebih dulu naik menyerukan kontra, "Apa-apaan ini, Kim Sia? kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku mengisi data calon pasien yang diberikan perawat. Dia menyerahkan dokumen yang salah?"

"Satu-satunya yang salah adalah isi kepalamu! kau pikir apa yang membuatku tak akan membunuhmu karena hal ini, sialan?! Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?‼"

"Kau seharusnya mulai mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri jika terus berteriak, dokter. Apa yang kau pikir akan pengawalku lakukan sebentar lagi?"

Wanita tersebut melepas penutup kepalanya sebelum bersandar asal, kaki terlipat tak lagi memikirkan puluhan lensa kamera para jurnalis penguntit dirinya sejak meninggalkan mansion hingga benar-benar berada dalam ruangan berbau pekat antiseptik tersebut.

"Periksa datanya dengan cepat. Aku sudah muak dengan omong kosong wartawan."

"Itu yang seharusnya kau pikirkan sebelum menulis namanya dan mengganti dengan namamu sendiri. Byun Daehyun menyelamatkanmu dari neraka tapi ini yang kau perbuat pada putranya? KAU MENGANGGAP DIA GILA?!"

"AKU SEDANG MELINDUNGI NYAWA TUAN MUDA, SIALAN, JAGA UCAPANMU‼"

Gebrak pada meja menutup cepat kesempatan dokter itu untuk berucap, Sia mendengus kasar sebelum berbalik dengan tendangan keras menyingkirkan kursi dari jangkauan wanita tersebut sebelum kembali menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Setelah semua yang sudah terjadi kau pikir mereka akan berhenti dan pergi? Tanpa sisa, bahkan beberapa pelayan yang sering terlihat melayani nyonya Byun baru-baru ini kembali berakhir tanpa kepala mereka dan hanya jika mereka tahu bahwa sang penerus masih hidup, kupastikan takkan ada seorangpun yang diberi kesempatan untuk mengingat namamu, Kim Junmyeon."

"Tapi itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya berada di sini, Sia. Apa yang menurutmu akan terjadi pada kesehatan pikirannya jika dia menyadari tempat macam dia akan tinggal? Dan sampai kapan kau membuatnya seperti para pesakitan yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya nanti? Ini adalah ide buruk, aku tidak bisa melakukannya‼"

"Dia sudah tahu.." angguk pelan seolah ikut memaksa dirinya sendiri mengerti, wanita tersebut nyaris berbisik di ujung kalimatnya. "Dia setuju. Dia, hanya ingin bertahan hidup."

Junmyeon berkedip pada saat yang terakhir sebelum kerut di dahi pria itu semakin pudar. Seperti cara Sia mengatakan segala sesuatunya lewat kebisuan, hela napas menjadi pengantar terakhir pembicaraan itu sebelum sang dokter meraih penanya hingga mendorong map yang kini telah tertutup di atas meja menuju sosok tersebut.

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya lebih dulu. Kembalikan ini pada perawat dan tetapkan jadwal pertemuan dengan cepat." tubuh menegak, lelaki itu memberi bagi Tanessia sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Maafkan aku. Segeralah pulang, dia pasti menunggumu."

.

.

"Tuan muda ingin berbaring lebih dulu?"

Tepuk pelan di bahu wanita itu dari si lelaki kecil sebagai tanda penolakan, Kim Sia mengangguk sebelum keduanya menempati sofa panjang di sudut ruangan.

"Saya harus memastikan barang-barang anda dipindahkan dengan benar. Apa tuan muda keberatan untuk berada di sini sebentar dengan dokter Kim?"

Junmyeon mengamatinya sambil bersandar pada tulang pintu ketika sosok mungil itu menggerakkan kepala tanda setuju pada setiap ucapan Sia. Beberapa kali berusaha tampak nyaman dengan apa yang tengah dikatakan sang wanita penjaga padanya lewat lengkung senyum tipis di bibir hingga Sia akhirnya hormat dan berjalan menjauh. Junmyeon mendapati wanita itu memberi pandang baginya, pancaran mata menyuarakan penegasan kehendaknya sebelum benar menghilang dari ruang kerja pribadi sang dokter.

"Halo.." pria dalam setelan putih lebih dulu menyapa setelah hanya mereka berdua yang tinggal di sana. "Aku Kim Junmyeon, teman Sia juga salah satu dokter di Haneul Hospital. Senang untuk bertemu, tuan Byun."

Tangan kecilnya dengan ragu menarik lepas sebuah buku catatan kecil yang menggantung di leher, sesekali manik itu berpaling ke arah lain tetapi yang berada dalam benaknya ialah Sia. Dia tidak akan mempermalukan wanita itu di hadapan temannya, sehingga setelah beberapa kali ukiran tinta pena di atas kertas si surai blonde menunjukkannya pada sang dokter.

_"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu juga."_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, hello then.**


	2. Chapter Two

_"I dont know if this is a love story or not. But when i saw you write down the 'i love you' only for my eyes, right that time i realized that fairy tales won't ever be neccessary.."_

_*_

**OVERBOARD**

**.**

**.**

THE LOOK

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu tapi menulis bisa membuatmu lelah, tuan Byun. Apa ada sesuatu yang dapat kulakukan untuk membuatmu tetap nyaman?"

_"Panggil aku Baekhyun dan aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."_

Junmyeon mengamati tulisan tangan itu dalam keterdiaman singkat, pria tersebut kembali pada kontak mata mereka sebelum melanjutkan kata.

"Tentu, Baekhyun. Sebelumnya merupakan sebuah kehormatan saat keluarga Byun melalui Sia memberi bagiku sebuah kepercayaan. Besar keinginan rumah sakit menyatakan penghormatan ini secara langsung, tetapi atas permintaan Sia kami berusaha meminimalisir segala sesuatu yang memancing perhatian."

_"Aku sangat menghargai itu, terima kasih dokter Kim."_ Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai usahanya terlihat yakin lalu dia kembali menulis. _"Kalau begitu bisakah dokter mulai mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kemampuan bicaraku selama ini?"_

"Akan kulakukan, Baekhyun." Junmyeon membenarkan jas putih panjang sebagai seragam pekerjaannya itu namun kemudian tubuhnya berdiri, memancing pertanyaan dari lelaki muda di hadapannya. "Jika begitu aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling. Kau keberatan?"

.

.

Lorong rumah sakit diisi oleh beberapa orang namun tak membuatnya tampak ramai. Angin sore berhembus membawa aroma daun pengisi ranting pohon serta rumput yang terasa nyaris selembut sofa hingga beberapa kali Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk sekejap terpejam, sadar betapa ia telah rindu pada lahan hijau di belakang mansion miliknya. Langkah kaki ia pertahankan untuk tetap berada di belakang Junmyeon sementara sang dokter nampak hanya membiarkannya.

"Di sinilah para penghuni kamar mendapat kesempatan mereka untuk saling bertemu. Tak sedikit dari mereka benar-benar saling mengenal hingga menyelesaikan perawatan karena dukungan satu sama lain. Kuisioner pelayanan rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa taman ini adalah tempat yang paling mungkin menjadi alasan orang-orang datang ke rumah sakit selain karena menemui dokter atau kerabat."

Baekhyun memberi perhatian pada kursi taman yang diisi oleh pasien dan perawat dengan pengunjung mereka, beberapanya memilih di atas rumput untuk merasa lebih nyaman termasuk lalu-lalang dari orang yang nampak bagi Baekhyun tengah bergumam seorang diri namun tatapan mereka seolah menggariskan hal lain.

Tak sadar, ia berhenti melangkah.

"**_Schizophrenia_**,"

Fokus mata hazel itu dialihkan pada Junmyeon yang justru ikut memberi atensi pada pasien di sana.

"Mungkin kau pernah mendengar atau secara langsung menemukannya, saat seseorang mampu tertawa keras atau menangis dengan teriakan kuat yang nyaris tak masuk akal secara tiba-tiba. Kau melihat mereka tersenyum dengan nyaman. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah mereka bukan melakukan itu untukmu. Ini yang terjadi lewat **_Schizophrenia_**. Mengalami, mendengar, dan melihat hal-hal yang tidak ditemukan oleh orang lain. Situasi ini jauh lebih kompleks dari sebuah halusinasi ketika mereka dapat menaruh kepercayaan dengan sangat besar pada sesuatu yang salah, terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, rasa curiga hingga ketakutan berlebih untuk sesuatu." si dokter menoleh. "Menciptakan dunia sendiri, tetapi itu bukanlah hal yang baik ketika sebenarnya mereka tengah terjebak sangat dalam. Sebuah delusi yang nyaman. Kau bisa mengingatnya seperti itu, Baekhyun."

_"Apa mereka kesakitan?"_

"Rasa sakit itu yang berakhir menciptakan bagi mereka sebuah dunia baru. Menganggap bahwa pertolongan tidak lagi bisa ditemukan sehingga alam bawah sadar mereka berusaha menyembuhkannya seorang diri. Jika kau pernah mendengar _'Penawar dari rasa sakit adalah kelipatan rasa sakit itu sendiri'_, bisa jadi kau mendengarnya dari salah satu pengidap **_Schizophrenia_**."

_"Apa dia juga?"_

Junmyeon kembali pada sosok yang kini tengah mengusap kelopak bunga sementara bibirnya terus bergerak. Kepala menunduk semakin dalam hingga sosok tersebut membawa bibirnya menyentuh ujung kelopak bunga yang tengah mekar lebar di bawah siram cahaya mentari. Usapan terus diberi bagi bunga itu sebelum ia berpaling pada bunga lain, menatapnya lebih lama dan lagi sebuah kecup lembut di atasnya.

"Dia bukan pasienku," dokter itu membalas. "Tapi jika dia berada di bawah pengawasanku pun aku takkan mengatakannya. Sumpah seorang dokter."

_"Kupikir dia bukan"_

Kedip bersama dua alis terangkat, dokter itu terdiam mengamati Baekhyun yang telah kembali menarik buku catatannya.

Junmyeon berpikir ia menyukai posisinya saat ini. Bersama apa yang telah membungkam geraknya sekalipun pandangan sosok mungil itu diam tertuju pada hal lain. Kembali membuka kata dengan tujuan berada dalam posisi tersebut sedikit lebih lama tetapi Junmyeon justru menemukan balas atas pertanyaannya.

"Mengapa kau pikir dia bukan salah satu dari mereka?"

Ekspresi singkat dari Baekhyun yang masih dapat dokter itu sadari sebelum Baekhyun kembali menulis jawaban.

_"Dia, sepertinya benar-benar sedang tersenyum untuk bunganya.."_

Junmyeon meihat sebuah lengkungan manis terbentuk dari dua sudut bibir merah tipis sang tuan muda dibawa tepat oleh arah matanya bagi objek perbincangan mereka yang kini tidak lagi berada di pinggir taman. Hanya saja dokter itu menemukan sesuatu baru saja mencekik jantungnya dengan cepat, nyaris tak benar terjadi karena ikut lenyap dengan senyuman Baekhyun.

Milik seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal sebagai pasiennya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sia. Bisa kita kembali?"

"Ah, ya.." angguk cepat sebelum menunjuk gerbang pembatas lorong sebagai akses masuk sebelumnya. "Silahkan, Baekhyun."

.

.

"Baekhyun ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Ya," Sia mengangguk singkat. "_You've done great,_ Junmyeon. Tuan muda tidak membicarakan apapun tentang rencana ini, apa saja yang kau katakan padanya?"

Belum lepas memandangnya, dokter itu lagi menjawab. "Kami hanya pergi ke taman."

"Ah, benar. Mengapa sama sekali tidak terpikir olehku? Kau mungkin akan sering melihatnya berada di sana mulai besok karena tuan muda sangat menyukai tanaman."

"Dia bertanya tentang salah satu pasien yang berbicara seorang diri"

"Apa tuan muda juga mendekatinya?"

"Aku punya pikiran untuk tidak membiarkan itu."

"Tentu saja, itu mengapa dia bersamamu sekarang." Wanita itu memberi senyum tipis sebelum kembali pada layar ponsel di tangannya.

"Kemasi lagi barang-barangnya dan bawa dia kembali pulang. Aku tak ingin melihat kalian berada di sini." Junmyeon berbalik menuju pintu hingga benda itu mengayun terbuka. "Pergi, Sia."

"Aku benci lelucon, Jun. Hentikan omong kosongmu"

"_Damn it, Sia! i've told you to go!!_"

Jumnyeon membanting penutup ruangan tersebut dengan bantingan sementara surainya diusap kasar dengan wajah memerah. "Tak bisakah kau terdengar masuk akal bahkan hanya untuk sekali dalam hidupmu?! Ini adalah rumah sakit jiwa, aku mohon pikirkan sekali lagi‼"

"Oh astaga, ini dia.." Wanita itu menghempas asal ponselnya, berdiri dalam satu sentakan dengan lengan terlipat sebagai satu-satunya hal yang membatasi mereka. "Kau baru saja kubiarkan membawa tuan muda kembali setelah tur singkat kalian karena 20 tahun aku tak pernah membiarkan tuan muda bersama orang asing kurang dari jarak 10 meter darinya. Kemudian setelah tiap lembar pakaian yang kupindahkan ke lemari barunya kau kembali mengungkit hal ini, Kim? _SERIOUSLY_?‼"

"TAPI AKU JUGA TAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI‼ Baekhyun tidak seperti mereka yang akan berada di sekitarnya nanti, tapi yang akan kau lakukan adalah membuatnya semakin hancur! Dia...dia hanya berduka terlalu lama untuk kematian orang tuanya dan seharusnya kau membantunya kembali berbicara dengan normal. BUKAN DENGAN MEMBUATNYA BERTEMU DENGAN ORANG SAKIT JIWA‼"

"AKU MELAKUKANNYA UNTUK MELI—"

"JIKA KAU INGIN MELINDUNGINYA MAKA TINGGALAH BERSAMANYA, BUKAN JUSTRU MENINGGALKAN TUAN MUDAMU DI RUMAH PESAKITAN‼ Sadarlah, Sia‼"

Napas terengah sebagai akhir dari teriakan sebelum Junmyeon mengernyit untuk raut wajah yang kini nampak di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, Jun. Kau tahu bahwa itulah yang kulakukan. Selama ini, dengan hidup b-bersamanya.."

"Hey—"

Sia secara tiba-tiba mundur dengan cengkraman pada lengan sofa bersama geram tertahan hingga nyaris jatuh. Junmyeon mendekat begitu kemeja yang membalut tubuh lawan bicaranya mulai ditandai oleh cairan merah pekat hingga terus melebar, tidak ada lagi perlawanan dari Kim Sia ketika dokter itu menyentak tangan dari perutnya hingga kain tersebut tak menutupi apapun.

"S-sia," maniknya membelalak tak berkedip. "Sia apa yang—"

"Sial‼" Wanita itu mengerang kuat sebelum tubuhya runtuh dengan pasang lengan sang dokter menahannya terantuk lantai.

"Tidak, tidak, buka matamu. BUKA MATAMU‼" Junmyeon menarik lebih tinggi kemeja penuh noda hingga mencapai batas dada, menunjukkan luka sobekan pisau belum mengering dari sudut pinggang kanan melintang ke atas hingga rusuk kirinya. Bekas jahit asal yang kembali terbuka, memar menghitam penuh di sekitar luka itu hingga menutupi nyaris seluruh warna kulit.

Sang dokter membaringkan tubuh itu perlahan sementara ia meneriakkan panggilan pada penjaga yang menanti di luar ruangan. Pintu nyaris terpental lepas oleh kedatangan mereka namun sang dokter lebih dulu mencegah seorangpun mendekat dengan lengan menghadang.

"PANGGIL PERAWAT DAN BAWA SEBUAH RANJANG KEMARI‼"

Wajah kian memucat, bibir masih terus mengatup-ngatup tetapi dokter itu menemukan lengannya ditarik mendekat dengan lemah.

"M-mereka akan m-membu-n-nuhnya.." kelopak sipit nyaris tak sanggup menahan air mata itu kini sepenuhnya terpejam. Ratap yang terus ia bungkam kini benar menyamarkan bagaimana dirinya selalu berusaha terlihat. "D-dia akan membunuh B-Baekhyun.."

"Ya sementara kau akan lebih dulu mati karena kebodohanmu‼" dirinya membentak selama tangan menangani luka itu. "Sialan, mengapa pengawalmu sangat lambat?‼"

Junmyeon mendengar keributan saat empat orang perawat dengan lelaki bersetelan hitam mendorong ranjang masuk dan mengerubungi wanita tersebut.

"Suster, tolong siapkan ruang bedah. Kalian berdua, pegang betis dan bahunya. Ikuti aba-abaku dan angkat di hitungan ke-tiga. Satu..dua..angkat‼"

Junmyeon menemukan Sia terus menggeleng sementara mereka melaju dengan cepat di sepanjang lorong. Terus menjaga kesadarannya pria tersebut melepas jas sebelum memberi tekanan pada pangkal jari Sia, menarik kasar stetoskop bersama deru peluh tanpa henti dari sudut dahi.

"Sia, Sia tetap bersamaku. Baekhyun membutuhkanmu, Baekhyun membutuhkanmu jadi tetap buka matamu. Sia‼"

.

.

"Kau belum bisa melihatnya, Baekhyun. Maaf.."

_"Tidak, terima kasih. Kau sudah selamatkan Sia."_ Baekhyun menulis lebih banyak dengan penanya untuk kembali ditunjukkan kepada dokter itu. _"Aku yakin dia baru saja diserang oleh mereka. Ada kunjungan ke makam orang tuaku kemarin. Sia terlalu baik menutupinya, seharusnya aku yang ada di dalam sana."_

"Jika aku tidak memancing kemarahannya.." _jika saja tak pernah terpikir baginya untuk membawamu kemari_ "..ini tidak akan terjadi. Wanita itu bahkan menjahit lukanya sendiri daripada pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya."

_"Sia pikir semua orang hanya ingin melukainya. Dia tidak pernah percaya rumah sakit."_

Wajah itu nyaris tidak mengungkapkan perubahan apapun kecuali matanya yang meredup, Junmyeon nyaris mengangkat tangannya sebelum kembali tersadar.

"Ehm..Kau tahu jika tidak ada yang menginginkan hal ini, Baekhyun. Hingga saat ini kupikir belum ada yang lebih baik dari rencananya memindahkanmu kemari, tapi biarkan aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau..benar tidak ingin menolaknya?"

Buku kecil yang diangkat, Junmyeon melihat lelaki yang disadarinya terlalu mungil bagi usia 20 tahun itu tertunduk diam menggenggam pena. Melihatnya jauh melebihi kata cukup, dia bahkan tidak lagi mengindahkan buku catatan yang kembali diturunkan sementara kini Baekhyun mengangguk berulang dengan ulas senyum yang kembali ditunjukkan.

"Aku mengerti," Junmyeon ikut menampakkan giginya sebelum memberi salam pada Baekhyun untuk lagi menuju kamar rawat Sia.

_Dia tidak menginginkannya, Sia. Senyumannya berbeda,_ pikir dokter itu.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti berapa lama ia telah hilang bersama alam bawah sadarnya ketika saat itu cahaya mentari mulai dikalahkan oleh gelap pelukan awan malam. Mengusap kelopak yang masih begitu berat tetapi Baekhyun kembali membenarkan posisinya tertidur di kursi tunggu dekat kamar wanita itu, beberapa waktu kemudian si surai blonde menemukan selembar kain tebal menutupinya dari udara yang mungkin mengganggu saat lelap itu.

Seseorang menyelimutinya, Baekhyun hanya berpikir bahwa itu adalah dokter Kim.

Lorong tempatnya berada terlalu sepi ketika para penjaga tak membiarkan seorangpun masuk ke dalam wilayah ruang perawatan intensif. Bersandar sementara selimut itu ditarik mendekat, Baekhyun kembali bersandar dan melakukan sesuatu yang telah menjadi pengisi waktunya dua tahun terakhir.

Tinta perlahan membentuk sebuah sketsa. Pada untai surai ikal yang diukir hingga mencapai bagian bahu sebelum diwarnai hitam sepenuhnya. Lengkung sempurna dari alis tipis mengisi lahan kosong kerangka wajah, jari-jari kini membentuk bagian yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya saat bagian itu, dan semua hal yang hanya ada di atas kertas tersebut masih bisa dia temukan tanpa menunggu lukisan rupa selesai. Beberapa kali menggengam pena lebih kuat sementara getar mulai muncul di bibirnya, lelaki mungil itu menarik napas serakah sebelum lingkar kecil yang akhirnya melengkapi bagian itu.

Mata, Baekhyun selalu menyukai mata-_nya_. Apa yang tidak lagi dapat ia lihat saat hatinya menjeritkan rasa rindu. Sesak muncul hingga rasa panas terdorong sebagian dari dada menuju pulupuk manik sementara sketsa tersebut memburam. Gelengan pelan diberi dan lagi ujung pena bergerak namun dia terus membiarkan tiap sayat di atas kertas mulai sama banyak dengan luka dalam dirinya.

Mata itu terlalu jelas tinggal dalam pikiran hingga kini Baekhyun melihat semuanya. Tiap hal yang telah direbut paksa dari hidupnya, sudut wajah penuh cinta miliki seseorang yang juga ialah alasan bisunya lelaki itu tanpa sedikitpun suara pernah diizinkan terdengar.

"M-ma.." lirihnya. Jari-jari kurus meremat buku catatan yang perlahan tertekuk, tubuh sepenuhnya bergetar diiringi ratap yang mulai tidak lagi mampu dibungkam. Baekhyun menggeleng sementara gambar tak lagi jelas setelah sentuhan air mata yang ikut menyerapnya hilang.

"M-m-ma-m-maah…"

"Kau harus menutup bukunya lebih dulu."

Kelopak terbuka cepat setelah suara asing yang mendadak hadir Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya pada sisi lain sambil mengusap kasar pipinya. Dia sesegera mungkin membenarkan tubuh bahkan tersedak oleh napas yang baru akan dihembus keluar tetapi selimut itu terus mengeringkan kening memerah karena keterkejutan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Hanya saja kau tidak seharusnya sendirian di sini."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat sambil mencari ketenangan, tidak mendengar suara asing itu datang lebih banyak hingga dirinya berbalik dan sepenuhnya bungkam oleh apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini.

"Aku berhenti untuk melihat gambarmu tapi kau justru merusaknya.."

Sosok tersebut mengusap tengkuknya ringan ketika si rambut blonde hanya diam tepat setelah kontak mata mereka, "Kau..salah satu pasien di sini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

Dia mengenakan setelan yang sama seperti milik dokter Kim, hanya saja Baekhyun tak menemukan tanda pengenal yang menunjukkan siapa orang itu. Baekhyun tak kunjung melakukan apapun hingga akhirnya sosok asing tersebut untuk kesekian kali menjadi satu-satunya yang bersuara.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Dia tersentak diikuti oleh tubuh si orang asing yang ikut menjauh, Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya sambil sesekali menoleh ke samping berusaha menemukan alasan sebelum mengganti halaman catatannya untuk diisi oleh kalimat baru.

_"Maaf, aku sangat lancang, maafkan aku. Aku sangat terkejut tapi seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu"_

Baekhyun kemudian berdiri membungkuk berulang, menengok ke belakang mencari salah seorang pengawalnya tetapi sosok itu membalas, "Justru kebodohanku untuk tidak menyadarinya. Maaf karena mengganggu, aku hanya terkejut melihatmu sendirian saat semua pasien seharusnya kembali ke kamar. Tapi kau tidak mengenakan seragam rumah sakit, apa kau pengunjung?"

_"Ya, temanku baru saja masuk ruang bedah dan aku belum bisa menemuinya."_

"Oh, benarkah? Itu bukan berita baik tapi kuharap kau segera mendapat kesempatanmu." Dia mengulas senyum. "Kalau begitu, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku menyukai gambarnya, tapi jika boleh memberi saran kau bisa lebih dulu menutup bukunya jika merasa ingin menangis lain kali. Bukankah akan lebih menyakitkan jika harus mengulangi sketsanya terus menerus?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana tubuhnya ikut membeku setiap kali ia mendengar suara orang itu. Dia bahkan kembali terdiam sebelum kembali sadar lewat tepukan kecil di bahu.

"Melamun memang baik tapi hanya untuk membiarkan pikiran beristirahat sejenak. Ini sudah malam dan kau sendirian, itu tidak aman."

_"Ya, terima kasih"_

"Kau harus segera pergi ke tempat ramai karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Sampai jumpa."

Dia melambaikan tangannya ringan. Tapi belum sedikit kakinya bangkit orang itu kembali duduk dan sepenuhnya menghadap Baekhyun, "Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya. Maaf, namaku—"

Getar ponsel bahkan terdengar keras dalam keheningan lorong hingga pria yang juga mengenakan setelan dokter itu bergerak cepat sambil merogoh saku, layar yang digeser sebelum meletakkannya di telinga.

"Aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku sedang dalam perjalananku dan kau akan benar-benar mengurangi jumlah panggilanmu mulai hari ini, Sehun. Kumatikan."

Matanya diberi pada Baekhyun yang sejak awal tak henti mengamati dirinya tetapi pria tersebut hanya memberi senyum singkat sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Sampai jumpa lagi. Selamat malam."

.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Ini cerita singkat. Selamat menikmati :)**


	3. Chapter Three

_"I dont know if this is a love story or not. But when i saw you write down the 'i love you' only for my eyes, right that time i realized that fairy tales won't ever be neccessary.."_

_*_

**OVERBOARD**

.

.

SO TELL ME

Dua malam kamar itu telah ditempatinya.

Baekhyun belum memutuskan dengan cara apa dia akan melewati setiap detik dalam rumah sakit sementara tak ada baginya keraguan tentang dia yang bukanlah bagian dari mereka.

Sejak awal dirinya tidak pernah kesulitan bicara. Baekhyun bisa saja mengutarakan perasaannya sambil berteriak di depan Kim Sia, penjaganya, bahwa semua yang wanita itu lakukan adalah kesia-siaan. Tidak akan ada terapis yang bisa menyembuhkannya saat dirinya sama sekali tak merasa sakit, tenggorokan yang mati rasa saat ingin bicara hanyalah omong kosong sehingga belasan dokter yang menghampirinya bahkan berakhir mundur setelah gagal dalam bujukan.

Dokter-dokter itu telah menyadari kebohongan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah benar kehilangan kemampuan bicara. Lalu mereka semua kembali berbohong pada Sia, hanya berlalu pergi setelah ucap _"Maaf, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan"._

Empat hari yang lalu Baekhyun mendapati pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh wanita yang tak lepas mengawasi geraknya selama ini bersama wajah paling hangat yang pernah ia temukan. Wanita itu bahkan meminta izin untuk ikut duduk di atas ranjang hingga benar berada dekat dengannya, mengambil sebelah telapak tangan tuan muda tersebut sebelum hal lain yang amat berhasil menghancurkan keras akal sehat Baekhyun.

**_"Aku..pagi ini aku mendapat sebuah kiriman.." jemari Sia lembut mengusap punggung tangan kurus Baekhyun, tidak ada sanggahan yang mungkin datang dari lelaki tersebut. "Sebuah kotak berwarna hijau tua dengan bahan yang mirip seperti daun. Kotak itu mengingatkanku padamu, jadi tanpa berpikir apapun aku hanya menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih."_**

**_Sia terus menunduk tetapi usapan di sana belum berhenti, "Lalu aku mengira akan memberi kotak itu padamu nanti setelah mengeluarkan apapun isinya. Mungkin kau ingin menyimpan sesuatu dengan kotak itu. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar membiarkanmu merahasiakan satupun hal jadi..jadi aku pikir kau juga ingin menyembunyikan hal kecil dengan kotak itu."_**

**_Lantun suaranya terdengar mengecil, Baekhyun kemudian berangsur mengerutkan dahi. Si surai blonde belum menemukan jawabannya sampai apa yang kemudian dia dengar._**

**_"Lalu..aku membukanya, d-dan..d—"_**

**_Baekhyun mengangkat naik dagu Sia lantas beroleh keterkejutan karena kening dilimpahi deras air mata lewat sudut kelopak mata wanita tersebut. Sia menggeleng berulang sambil meremat telapak mungil sang tuan muda, terisak keras lalu kembali tunduk bersama ratap._**

**_"M-mereka tidak akan melepas mu.." terpejam dengan patahan napas yang menyedak kalimatnya namun lagi berucap. "Kau harus pergi, tidak di sini, t-tidak, mereka akan membunuhmu.."_**

**_Itu merupakan beberapa potret Baekhyun melalui beberapa sudut sementara si lelaki bersurai pirang nampak tengah mengamati mengembangnya kelopak bunga di taman mansion. Berpaling kembali pada Sia dalam kebekuan, tuan muda itu bahkan tidak membiarkan sedetikpun terbuang untuk gemetar yang ia rasakan melalui dekap tangan mereka._**

**_"Kau harus hidup. K-kau, harus hidup.."_**

Di waktu pagi hari setelah Sia yang nyaris mati, Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan kesopanan yang selama ini bertumbuh dalam memorinya dengan bersandar dekat celah pintu kamar rawat saat ia dalam perjalanan menuju kamar perawatan wanita itu.

Sia ia temukan telah bangun ditemani pucat warna kulit hingga bibir nyaris selalu bergetar di tiap hembus napas namun belum nampak satupun tanda bahwa dia akan mengalah dari rencana dalam kepalanya itu. Hanya tentang menjaga nyawa sang pewaris, sejak awal Baekhyun mendengar dialog Sia dengan sang dokter ia mulai tak bisa mengitung jumlah namanya disebutkan.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di celah pintu begitu wanita di atas ranjang membalas dialog sambil sesekali meringis.

_"..mereka masih orang yang sama. Sebut aku gila tapi tuan muda sudah melihat foto yang mereka kirimkan dan itu adalah alasan mengapa dia telah berada di sini."_

_"Demi kau yang sangat keras kepala, aku sudah sangat lelah bertengkar. Jadi jika ada hal bisa kulakukan itu adalah membuatnya tetap berada di sini bersama napasnya. Hanya itu. Tidak ada terapi, tidak ada obat-obatan, kau mengerti?"_

_"Great, aku bersedia membunuh untuk mendengar itu. "_

Hal berikut yang Baekhyun dengar adalah kemarahan sang dokter setelah Sia yang menarik paksa selang infusnya dan melompat turun dari ranjang. Teriakan itu tentang tubuhnya yang terus menabrak dinding saat berjalan namun tidak ada balas tanda peduli dari wanita tersebut.

Baekhyun bergegas kembali menuju kamarnya, terpejam seolah apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu hanya dalam ruang mimpi begitu mendengar bisik lembut dari wanita yang kemudian mengusap ringan bahunya.

**_"..tetaplah hidup, karena aku akan terus memaksamu untuk berjanji."_**

.

.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan benar-benar berhutang padamu."

Kaki kecilnya bahkan spontan menegak hingga tungkai itu setengah berdiri setelah kehadiran pengusiknya tanpa sedikitpun peringatan. Baekhyun tengah menempati salah satu kursi taman rumah sakit dan kini menoleh pada si sumber suara.

Gigi yang begitu rapat, lewat itu Baekhyun mengenali orang tersebut sebagai pria asing yang berbicara tentang hasil gambarnya beberapa hari lalu. Orang asing pertama yang Baekhyun biarkan melihat pekerjaan tangannya dalam waktu lama sang tuan muda melupakan air matanya sampai mengering.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung?"

Dia tak sedang bersama setelan jas putihnya namun itu menjadi alasan pasang lengan besar dengan lekuk tegas membentuk bahunya kini tak dihalangi apapun. Bersama kemeja biru nyaris ketat dilipat hingga perpotongan lengan sebagai tempat urat mengukir hingga ke ujung jari tangan, Baekhyun benar bungkam seolah jatuh kian dalam bersama tiap kata yang terdengar.

"Kau melihatku seperti itu lagi. Apa ada sesuatu dariku yang membuatmu tak nyaman?" kedua lengan pria tersebut kini dilipat menyilang. "Dan kau juga mengabaikan ucapanku."

"M—"

Membelalak terkejut karena dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun sontak menunduk sementara tangannya saling memilin tanda gelisah. Tetapi ia lebih dulu menyadari raut bingung dari pria tinggi asing itu, kemudian mengangkat buku catatan bergelantung pada tengkuk dan cepat jemari Baekhyun mengukir tinta pensilnya pada kertas.

Baekhyun sedikit mundur begitu catatan ia hadapkan pada si pria asing, dibalas oleh sipit heran dalam kontak mata mereka tetapi kemudian mulai membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

_"Maaf, tadi hanya terkejut.." _tulis Baekhyun di sana.

Mereka kembali saling menatap sekalipun Baekhyun telah membungkukkan tubuh tanda hormat. Pria yang baru disadari oleh Baekhyun memiliki surai hitam tebal nyaris berkilau tersebut nampak tak menyadari keterdiaman mereka, yang lebih pendek lalu mengisi buku catatannya dengan lebih banyak kata untuk ditunjukkan.

_"Senang kembali bertemu denganmu. Aku akan pergi, silahkan nikmati pemandangannya. Selamat siang."_

"Aku ingin duduk di sini. Apa itu terdengar seperti 'aku ingin kau pergi' ?" orang itu lebih dulu mengambil tempat di salah satu sisi bangku. "Duduklah. Atau kau ingin orang-orang berpikir aku tengah berusaha mengganggumu?"

Pada akhirnya mereka membuang sangat banyak menit dalam kebungkaman suara. Baekhyun tidak melihat ini sebagai pilihan buruk saat dokter Kim benar tentang bagaimana taman itu mampu membuatnya nyaman sementara pria di sampingnya tak mengucap patah kata apapun dalam beberapa waktu.

Awan hari itu bergumpal dengan warna kelabu hingga langit dikuasai oleh mendung, sapuan angin datang lebih dingin namun rasanya tidak pernah terpikir akan begitu baik untuk berada di luar seorang diri.

"Chanyeol," ucapnya tanpa menoleh namun si surai blonde pelan kembali menemui pahat tulang wajah pria tersebut. "Namaku. Aku ingin mengatakannya kemarin tapi Sehun takkan menunggu untuk memaksaku segera menghampirinya. Dia adalah asistenku, dan kupikir kau sudah lebih dulu mengerti jika aku adalah seorang dokter."

Sang dokter memberi senyum yang menjelaskan adanya dua lesung tipis di tiap sisi kening lalu menyambut kelopak sipit milik sang tuan muda.

"Maaf karena lancang melihat gambarmu kemarin. Tapi aku tidak berbohong untuk apapun, termasuk kau yang justru terlihat manis dengan seragam pasien itu."

Kedip cepat tanda memahami maksud pria itu, Baekhyun kembali pada catatan dan lagi menunjukkannya.

_"Apakah maksudmu aku cocok menjadi orang dengan penyakit mental?"_ tulisannya dilengkapi dengan kecil lengkung sudut bibir.

Chanyeol mengedik tetapi pria tersebut menjulurkan sebelah telapak, tanda jika dirinya menginginkan catatan itu. Keterdiaman beberapa saat menjadi respon dari si mata sabit tetapi pelan buku kecil tersebut berpindah tangan dengan batang pena sebagai pengukir.

"Aku mau kau paham bahwa aku tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur pada seseorang yang bahkan bukan pasienku.." jawab sosok yang lebih tinggi sambil menulis di atas salah satu lembar kertas, sedikit kembali memberi mata pada Baekhyun. "Tapi seragam itu justru berakhir seperti piyama bagimu sementara bukan ini yang biasanya kutemukan pada pasien. Dan jika kau bertanya, maka tidak. Kau nampak terlalu buruk untuk seseorang dengan penyakit mental."

Kini sebagai pihak yang membaca catatan yang telah dikembalikan dengan dahi berkerut, Baekhyun selanjutnya tidak lagi menjawab apapun yang ia dengar dari Chanyeol.

_"Aku juga tahu tentang kau yang terus menulis sementara suaramu masih begitu sehat di dalam sana. Kau bahkan nyaris meminta maaf secara langsung padaku"_ tulis dokter tersebut di sana.

Baekhyun memaksa diri kembali menoleh sementara ia tak lagi merasakan ujung lidah. Dengan tatapan memburam oleh kelopak berair dalam ketakutan, si mata kacang menjawab pandangan tersebut bersama napas tersengal.

"Apa seseorang memaksamu berada di sini?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke hadapannya sepanjang Baekhyun belum memberi kata balasan. "Aku berkata bahwa tak ingin ikut campur, karenanya kau tak perlu menjawab. Tapi setidaknya kau masih memahami dengan baik hal-hal yang kau dengar jadi inilah yang akan kukatakan. Kau, siapapun dirimu dan apapun alasanmu berada di sini, rumah sakit jiwa bukanlah tempat untuk bermain-main. Jika bukan salah satu dari mereka yang mengenakan jas putih milik psikiater, maka saat itulah semua ucapanmu akan dianggap sebagai fantasi, bahkan kenyataan bahwa kau tidak pernah benar-benar terluka secara psikis setara dengan kemustahilan. Mereka akan tersenyum padamu, mereka berkata bahwa kau akan pulih. Tetapi apa yang dapat disembuhkan sementara mereka yang mengenakan seragam pasien ini datang untuk dirawat karena suatu kesalahan yang tak ingin mereka lepas?"

Baekhyun meremat kuat penanya dalam kepal dalam waktu yang berlalu untuk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dia membencinya, saat pria itu melontarkan dengan baik apa yang benar ia lihat tengah terjadi dalam dirinya.

"Kau memang belum mengalaminya. Halusinasi, delusi, defisit fungsi saat seluruh syaraf dalam dirimu meneriakkan tangis namun satu-satunya yang mampu kau lakukan hanyalah bernapas tanpa sedikitpun emosi. Kau tidak berada di sana tapi melihat dirimu yang tak bergerak sekalipun batangan pisau tengah masuk menembus jantung. Tetapi seorang pria bahkan takkan pernah tahu bahwa anak kecil yang baru saja naik ke atas pangkuannya sambil tertawa hanyalah udara yang bergerak-gerak membelai wajahnya dalam pikiran. Wanita yang baru saja mengalami keguguran takkan mengerti jika sosok kecil dalam pelukannya hanyalah sebuah boneka bayi untuk menggantikan nyawa, dan hingga pada waktunya kau tidak akan menyadari apa kau benar tengah berbicara dengan seorang manusia atau—"

**'PLAK!'**

Baekhyun melihat wajah yang terhempas keras ke arah lain dengan merah ruam berkumpul di sana, semakin jelas namun pada akhirnya dikalahkan oleh gores kecil di sudut bibir pria itu. Telapak kecilnya yang menciptakan semua itu, namun denyut penanda rasa sakit akibat hantaman justru menguap dari patahan detak jantungnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir kuat saat Chanyeol menutup bekas tamparan itu dengan sebelah telapak, perlahan membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum mereka kembali pada kontak satu sama lain.

Yang Baekhyun tahu, kenyataan itu baru saja ditunjukkan padanya dengan sangat benar. Bahwa dia belum melepaskan sebuah kesalahan untuk pergi dan memulai kehidupan dengan normal. Bahwa semua ini bukan tentang kesia-siaan yang dilakukan oleh Sia dan semua dokter itu untuk menyembuhkannya tetapi ia yang memeluk kuat rasa sakit itu seorang diri.

Begitu air matanya membalut seluruh merah kulit wajah si surai blonde karena amarah, dekap dari pasang lengan yang melingkari dengan kokoh justru dirasakannya dan mendorong lebih banyak tangisan Baekhyun untuk terdengar.

Harum tubuh si pria asing secara lambat namun kuat menguasai kepalanya hingga Baekhyun tak melakukan apapun selain jeritan yang mulai mengeras di balik bahu lebar peredam isak tersebut. Dia meruntuhkan semuanya bersama denyut bekas tampar yang masih terasa di kulit tangan Baekhyun kemudian menyandarkan dahi, tak peduli kain kemeja Chanyeol yang mulai basah oleh dukanya.

"Kau justru akan benar-benar membenciku jika aku melakukan ini seperti yang dokter-dokter itu lakukan.."

Chanyeol hanya mendengar ratap yang menguat setelah kalimatnya hingga tepuk berulang diberi pada punggung sempit sosok mungil dalam pelukannya. Pria itu mendongak pada langit yang tak lagi redup, menghela napas panjang dengan bisik kecil yang pria itu beri bagi si lelaki dalam balutan seragam pasien rumah sakit.

"Karena aku ingin menantikan hari itu datang. Ketika kau akan mengatakan siapa namamu dengan cara yang juga kulakukan. Suaramu, kau akan memberitahu dengan apa aku bisa memanggilmu dengan suaramu. Kita seimbang, bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**


End file.
